1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel quinoline system compounds (more particularly, indoloquinoline system compounds) and novel acridine system compounds (more particularly, benzo(b)acridine system compounds and benzo(c)acridine system compounds) which have carcinostatic activities. The present invention further relates to processes for preparing the aforementioned compounds and carcinostatic compositions containing the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
B. F. Cain, G. J. Atwell and R. N. Sealye synthesized various acridine system compounds each having an alkylamino group at the 9-position, and found that they have antileukemia activities (see J. Med. Chem., vol 15, 611 (1972)).
Cain, Atwell and Sealy further replaced the alkylamino group at the 9-position of acridine with another molecule or group and found that N-(4-(9-acridylamino)-3-methoxyphenyl)methanesulfonamide (Amsacrine) has the highest carcinostatiac function. (Refer to J. Med. Chem., vol. 17, 922 (1974).) On the other hand, G. W. Rewcastle, B. C. Baguley, G. J. Atwell and W. A. Denny modified the Amsacrine molecule to synthesize derivatives each having an acridine ring introduced with a methyl group or N-methylcarbamoyl group, and found that the derivatives have strong carcinostatic activities. (Refer to J. Med. Chem., vol. 30, 1576 (1987).)
We previously synthesized indenoquinoline system compounds having high carcinostatic activities, and filed Patent Application relating to them. (See Japanese Patent Appln. No. 246776/1986.)
We further synthesized novel benzofuroquinoline and benzothienoquinoline system compounds having similar high carcinostatic activities, and filed another Patent Application relating to them. (See Japanese Patent Appln. No. 69766/1987.)